Suzy Johnson
|image= |caption= |gender=Female |genderprogram= |age= |nationality=American |hometown=Danville |born= |created= |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |parents=Mrs. Johnson |creator= |stepparents= |siblings=Jeremy Johnson (brother) |stepsiblings= |grandparents=Hildegard Johnson |children= |spouses= |pets=unnamed poodle |other_1=Uncle |other1=Joe Johnson |other_2= |other2= |first="Crack That Whip" |voice=Kari Wahlgren |video= }} Suzy Johnson, known as Little Suzy Johnson by her neighbors, is the little sister of Jeremy. She has a high-pitched squeaky voice and appears very cute and innocent. She is actually very manipulative and spoiled. She always has to get her own way and will do anything to keep Candace away from her brother. Due to comments given by Buford to Phineas and Isabella, it can be assumed she terrorizes him as well as Candace. This could make her the antagonist for Candace. Background and family .]] Suzy was born a few years before of an unnamed father and Mrs. Johnson. Her brother is Jeremy. He refers to her as his "favorite girl". Suzy has attached herself to him as such and will take action against perceived threats to that status. Her uncle is Joe Johnson, and her grandmother is the ex-derby queen Hildegard Johnson. The full extent of the relationship between the family and the knowledge of possible in-law connections are unknown. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "Journey to the Center of Candace") Tormenting Candace First encounter off over the phone.]] As a small child, Suzy felt her attachment to her brother became threatened when receiving a call from Candace. Candace said she wanted to talk to her mom, but Suzy knew this was not the full truth. Suzy knew that Candace "just wanted to talk to Jeremy" and that Candace had a crush on him. So, she attempted to scare Candace off via the phone, informing her to not pull anything on him and that she was, and always will be, Jeremy's favorite girl." When Candace came over later, she used a remote-control truck to attack Candace, driving her into the mud, and then sicced her poodle on Candace. Candace ran off. Later, however, after Candace developed the hiccups, Jeremy took her to get some water, and Suzy was left still angry and also confused. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Rematch derby race While skating in the park with her grandmother and brother some time later, Suzy encountered Candace again, this time being informed that the three would be racing Candace's grandma, Betty Joe, in a rematch derby. Originally, the three were going to race Betty Joe and Candace's brothers (Phineas and Ferb), but Suzy manipulated Candace to race by using her "cuteness" so she could further torment her, so she replaced Phineas, him becoming a commenter instead. When the race began, Suzy's grandma had a rocketing neck-to-neck start with Betty Joe, while Suzy stayed at a good pace. Noticing that Candace and Jeremy were getting close to each other, Suzy attempted to break them up, darting past her and causing Candace to spin out of control, but Candace landed in Jeremy's arms instead. The team set up to pull a whip, sending Jeremy forward, now neck-to-neck with Candace. Suzy activated the rockets she added to Candace's skates beforehand, and instead sent Candace rocketing backward along with Jeremy, pummeling into her and Ferb. At the end of the race, there was a minor dispute about who won, but both grandmothers realized that the time spent with the kids was more important. ("Crack That Whip") Picnic in the park She and Jeremy later went on a picnic and to play croquet in the park. Suzy did not know that Candace would be accompanying them. When she found out, at the park she took the advantage, starting the croquet game and sent a ball flying at the pie Candace was holding, splatting it all over her face. As Jeremy went for napkins, Suzy told Candace again who the favorite girl was here. When he returned, and Candace cleaned herself up, Suzy gave her a shaken soda can, splashing her when it was opened. After Candace cleaned up again, the three went for a walk, and Suzy took a nut from an elderly woman and sent it flying into Candace's pants as Jeremy went away briefly. Squirrels then went after the nut and into Candace's pants, causing her to go off freaking out. Later while stopping for ice cream, Suzy caused Candace to slip and fly into the ice cream vendor's cart and down a set of stairs. Suzy finally scared Candace off by putting a squirrel in her face. At Candace's backyard comet party later that day, Suzy attempted to hit Candace with a ball while she was holding Jeremy's hand, but was stopped by a mound of steaks that fell on her. ("Comet Kermillian") Other attempts While Suzy was away at a friend's house for the day, Suzy's poodle continued Suzy's mission to torment Candace, biting her and peeing on her as she was over at Jeremy's for a "date". Likely, when she returned home, Suzy was very pleased. ("Interview With a Platypus") Personality Suzy, when around Jeremy and most people she feels non-threatened by, acts very kind, sweet, and innocent. When around others whom she does feel threatened by, however, usually when threatened, she acts very malicious and cruel. An example of this kind of behavior is to Candace, whom she feels threatens her relationship with her brother. She therefore has taken measures, such as putting squirrels in her pants and training her dog to torment her. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus") Due to this attitude around others, some neighborhood kids tend to fear her, evident in Buford Van Stomm's mortal fear in her. He goes so far, due to her apparent behavior towards him, as to call her "the face of evil." It appears, though, that she only acts this way around people she is threatened by, either physically or relationship with her brother wise. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") As well as this, a reason for her hatred and cruelty toward Candace might simply be a need for attachment. It is common that a younger sibling to become so attached to their brother or sister that they are afraid of any possibility of separation from them. She shows this possibility by acting very loving towards her brother, even being held in his arms. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Suzy as well has a much higher intelligence than most children of her age, evident through a large vocabulary and understanding of the actual psychosis she saw from Candace. She still tries to maintain a somewhat mindless and oblivious way of though when Jeremy is around. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Background Information *She was only mentioned in Interview with a Platypus. So far, she never made a Season 2 appearance yet, however, a picture of her can be seen on a wall in Interview with a Platypus and Let's Take a Quiz. She is comfirmed to appear in "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation". Allusions *Suzy Johnson's appearence, dressing, and personality strikingly resembles Princess Morbucks, an enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. Appearances and References *Crack That Whip (First Appearance) *Comet Kermillian *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) (Mentioned) *Interview With a Platypus (Mentioned and picture Cameo) *Let's Take a Quiz (Picture Cameo) *Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Johnson family Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Candace Flynn